Story Idea Give Away
by Matt-Canada's-2p
Summary: Here are ideas for stories I will never be able to write. You can take whatever and create your own, enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys Liked I promised, I have made a story Idea give away thing.**

 **This will contain Ideas I've had in the past but will not write them out due to lack of inspiration or loss of interest. I get lots of ideas, too many ideas that I can't write them all.**

 **So I will be posting the plots to fanfictions I have thought of but will not write due to having a lack of Ideas for it. I hope that these stories are adopted by fantastic writers and they could make them better then what I could imagine.**

 **And some plots I have thought of in the past contain an OC, either you could make one yourself or you could ask me about the one I thought of for that particular story. If you want too.**

 **Please feel free to ask any questions about them or PM me about the one your interested in writing for yourself.**

 **I hope you guys like them and want to write them yourself.**

 **This is Matt-Canada's-2p, signing out.**

 **Also this page will hold the titles and fandoms. So take your pick.**

 **1\. Intro**

 **2\. The Cat From Within (Code Lyoko)**

 **3\. The Runaway Experiment (Code Lyoko)**

 **4\. The Cats of Lyoko (Code Lyoko)**

 **5\. What I Never Knew (Code Lyoko)**

 **6\. Mutant Warriors (Code Lyoko & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2013-Present)**

 **7\. A New Secret (Code Lyoko)**

 **8\. Odd, You're a Cat?! (Code Lyoko)**

 **9\. The Inner Kitten (Miraculous Lady Bug and Cat Noir)**

 **10\. My Neko Brother, Odd (Code Lyoko)**


	2. The Cat From Within

**Story Idea #1**

 **The Cat From Within (Season 2)**

 **Code Lyoko**

On a dark gloomy day at Kadic Academy, Odd Della Robbia was walking in the park, but was attacked by a black creature with red silted eyes. It bit into his arm but vanished into nothing. Due to the pain he faints. Ulrich, worried about his friend goes and finds his friend unconscious in the forested park injured. The next morning, Odd wakes to find that their is no bite mark, at first he shrugs it off thinking he was hallucinating or something. Only to later find a weird making on his forearm that looks like cat scratches wrapped around his arm. But he just brushes it off, till he starts experiencing nightmares about the creature who attacked him and starts to hear a demonic voice, and sees the creature, but he keeps this to himself, knowing his friends would either worry too much or they would just think of it as one of his practical jokes.  
So as time goes on he later meets the one messing with his mind, he finds that the creature was possessed by XANA and the virus was the one who made the creature seal itself with in the blond and purple haired boy. Now the creature, a cat demon, wants vengeance on the AI for ting him down to a human child.  
But what was XANA's gain for this? Not knowing, the demon had a virus inside of him, and with just a command the demon could go rapid and not only attack Odd from the inside, but also take control of his body. Making Odd an enemy. His friends later find out about what's been happening to Odd in a notebook, they want to help, but Odd refuses saying he can do it on his own.  
Can his friends save him from the virus? Or will he just fade away in the darkness?  
You decide the ending...


	3. The Runaway Experiment

**Code Lyoko**

 **The Runaway Experiment (Season 2-3)**

 **Experiment: 15-4-4**

 **Age: Now 13**

 **Occupation: Runaway...Unstable...Dangerous**

 **Specious: Human with Cat DNA**

 **Name: Odd Della Robbia**

Odd Della Robbia, hides many secrets, who is Odd Della Robbia.

A child who was abandoned by his own mother who sold him off for money...but Odd doesn't know that, or well he has no memory of it. He was about the age of 3 when this happened so he has no recollection of his life from before the lab. He wasn't a guinea pig like the others,whoever they were, all they ever did was run tests to see if he was in good shape...not till he was 10.

He wore the jumpsuit he was given and was forced onto a table, he was strapped down and needles were forced into his veins, pain shot through his body like electricity, and his world faded into darkness. But on the outside, his body moved on it's own accordance. Claws formed, a tail grew from his back, and his human ears turned more of that of an animal, more of a cat. And his eyes, they were tinted purple with slits with the look of rage. Breaking out of his restraints, the enraged boy jumped towards the scientist only to be restrained and knocked out.

The next morning the purple and blond haired boy is told the news, he's very unstable and can go berserk when angered, so Odd is put through countless experiments and tests to try and tame the feral side, but one day, enough is enough. Odd runs, he runs far away from the lab, hoping that's the last he ever has to see of that horrid place.

Years later, Odd Della Robbia lived a normal, well not completely normal, life as a dorm student at a private school called Kadic Jr High School, he has a roommate and best friend named Ulrich Stern, and a group, Jeremy Belpoise, Yumi Ishiyama, and a digital girl now turned real, Aelita. Everything seems peaceful for the young runaway. Till the peace what taken away.

XANA finds out about Odd's explosive nature when it goes through data of the Warriors, and decides to make things...Interesting.

Days later the group is attacked, but not by XANA but a group of men in suits. And when Odd sees that his friends are hurt. He explodes, the animal features are exposed and his animistic rage is revealed. He's able to get his friends away from the danger, but was caught in the process.

Odd's back at the lab, but is in an unconscious state, where the cat side of him shows him the truth about his past...when he later awakes, he is forced to make a deal, either behave and stay at the lab and his friends wont get hurt or he could leave and start his life all over, but his friends will be taken into be used as lab rats. Odd accepts and the experiments begins.

 **What happens next? You decide how it ends.**


	4. The Cats of Lyoko

**Code Lyoko**

 **The Cats Of Lyoko (Season 4)**

It's just another day for the Lyoko Warriors, just without the XANA attack.

Jeremy was working on some new programs for the Skid, when Odd decided to drop by for a visit asking for his portions again. Jeremy agrees, but before the smaller blond can leave, XANA attacks. So Odd goes into the scanner to fight, but something pops up on Odd's virtualization card, a warning. When completely on Lyoko, he's fine, saying everything's the blond shrugs it off as a glitch.

Soon Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi arrive to help.

But the same warning pops up on their cards as well. Causing Jeremy to become concerned. Once virtualized, Odd bursts out laughing, and it is revealed that the other warriors have become like Odd. Dressed as cats. Jeremey is unable to do anything till the tower is deactivated, so the warriors move, but are soon attacked by Krabs and Mega-Tanks. Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich are unable to defend themselves due to their altered forms so Odd takes care of it.

Once done Odd begins to feel drained, something you're not suppose to feel in the virtual world, but shrugs it off. So they continue their track to the tower, only for Odd to fall over feeling depleted of energy, this causes his friends to worry, so the computer genius runs a scan, but reveals that XANA bugged up the first person virtualized, and it will eventually affect the others, but the tower can't fix it. So they go to sector 5 to get the data they need, Odd begins to feel pain, lots of it thanks to the bug.

And the others begin to feel the affects but they're not as bad as the purple cat-boy, it is then revealed that if Odd isn't debugged soon, he'll die.

Can they save him before it's to late?


	5. What I Never Knew

What if XANA had a child? And what would happen if she had to leave the child in the materialized world before the deactivation of the super computer? What if that Child was one of the Lyoko Warriors.

 **What I Never Knew(Season 4)**

Code Lyoko

The night that the super computer was shut down, a figure cloaked in black left a child at a door step and vanished into digital pixels, 10 years later, while the Lyoko warriors are on Lyoko, Odd gets led away and captured by the Schypizoa,sadly Jeremy can't find anything. Odd starts to have strange dreams about binary code and a strange women. When Odd returns to the virtual world, he is once again captured by the Jellyfish monster as it implements data into his brain. But again, Jeremy can't find anything, so until they can find out why XANA is targeting him, he cannot go to Lyoko.  
But Odd could not resist so during the night he goes for one last run, so in the mountain sector, Odd stumbles upon a Kankerlot, but this one is different, it's marking is both upside down and purple, and the coloration is different. Though wary he reaches out to it only for it to crawl up his arm and rest on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. It then jumped off and motioned for Odd to follow it, he did, not knowing what to expect, It leads him to a flat mountain side, and walks right through it as if nothing was there, confused Odd did the same. He was then met with a strange room, and the small monster lead him to a box of what looked liked kids toys. It was mostly interested in a ball which motioned Odd to throw it, which he did, he rummaged through the box and found items that looked familiar, but he swore he never saw them before.  
Soon a voice called him, the same women from his dreams stood, she had a small smile on her face, Odd is on defense but she poses no threat. She motions Odd to sit, still wary he does so. She explains something that Odd refuses to believe, so he devitalizes himself. He can't be XANA's child...could he?  
Later on, he learns that his parents aren't his real parents. So he accepts what he is a materialized program, but he keeps this to himself, but he learns something else. XANA isn't the one who has been attacking him and his friends, but the other half of the program that makes Xanadu. Soon Odd's friends are noticing Odd's strange behavior, so during an attack, Ulrich and Odd get into a fight and he forces Odd to tell him the truth, which he hesitates, but does so. But Ulrich accepts him, but finds a problem, XANA is caught by the other half who is called Xerrer, with 2 AI 's of his own. Look a-likes of Odd but with different colors and personalities.  
One has blond hair with a red spot, red eyes, wearing red and black suit like Odd's with the eye on his chest, he's cocky, short-tempered, and the strongest out of the 2. The other one has white hair with a black spot, he has one red eye and one black/grey, wearing a black and white suit with the same symbol on his chest, he's shy, timid, and doesn't like to hurt anyone. So when he refuses to fight, the red one begins to attack him, and nearly ends him at his 'father's' word. But is protected by Odd. Angry, Xerrer vanishes with the red cat-boy and XANA, leaving the black and white one to defend himself. They materialize him onto the real world, and he tells them everything. And since they can't leave him in the factory, they enroll him, but they keep a close eye on him.  
Later, the red twin materializes and fills his brother's head with lies, and he is brought back to the virtual world, when the warriors find out, they go to help, but how will it end?  
 **Is it an ending, or a new beginning?**

 **To be honest this was one of my favorite idea for a long time, but I have no motivation for it, so I hope someone will adopt it as their own.**


	6. A New Secret

**New Secret (Takes Place in Season 2) Code Lyoko**

A new girl arrives at Kadic, she begins as a dorm students and a girl nobody knows. Which to her is a good thing, she doesn't want anyone to know about her past, well at least not yet. She is later befriended by a purple wearing boy named Odd Della Robbia, which they share their love of music and animals. But one day as they're walking they fall down a tunnel which they stumble upon an animal society. It is revealed that they are the 'chosen ones', to protect them from a greater evil, but must remain secret, which they keep and also receive and small device from the animal council, where they can communicate with /But later on within a month, 2 new girls arrive and are bad news, they are able to make friends and others turn against each other. It is revealed that she(The OC) was once friends with those girls, but it was all a lie, they used her because of her voice. They sing to drive people apart with strange stones, and she had no idea before it was too late. Odd claims that he'll help her and somehow help get rid of the girls. Though she isn't so sure. It is later revealed, when one of the girl's back her into a wall, that she isn't human, and Odd is around to /The sinister girl reveals that she is part machine due to a car accident at a young age. She has a robotic arm, cybernetic eye, wired vocal cords, and a part of her brain which causes a piece of her hair to change color with her mood. Odd is at first shocked but quickly gets over it, saying that she had no say. But the girls reveal it to the entire school, which causes her to be more of a social outcast then what she already was. Odd and his friends are still there for her though, and they decide to let her in on the secret with Lyoko, which she swears to keep. Another secret for the book. But what happens when XANA, and the girls team up, and start their war with the warriors, and they bring the animal society into the mess, how will it all go down?

My OC Ann Jo Heart, Age 13, Likes Animal, Music, and Mechanics, Wears a 1 Short 1 Long sleeved blue shirt, blue jeans, red skating shoes, red headphones with hearts, she has Brown eyes and hair, with a multi-color changing streak. Lyoko Form- Blue long sleeved shirt with pink paw on her chest, a black long skirt with pink paw prints and claw marks, she has claw like sandals, and has white head phones with a music player strapped to her waist. Powers- Agility, speed, and whatever the tempo of the music player is playing, that's her fighting style. I have no Ideas for the Girls or the Animal society council, also if you want to use your own character as the main character, you can it's just a suggestion.


	7. Mutant Warriors

**Mutant Warriors(AU)**

 **Code Lyoko & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

Shreader and XANA team up, and start mutating the warriors one by one, but with the turtles help they can stop both villions before it's too late.(Can either have warriors live in New York, or turtles in France)  
One night when Odd is on a midnight stroll, he is abducted by 2 mutents, and April can sense his distress, so she follows it to Shredders lair, where she witness him being mutated. He is left unconcessious in a cell, and April gets him out, but before she could. A Foot-bot comes in and says a strange message. So after that she takes the newly mutated boy back to the lair, not knowing where else to take him. He is asleep for days, and is now a missing person, which worried his friends greatly. Soon he woke and met April and Donnie, but learns of what happened and his body shut down.(You can choose the animal he is partway mutated as )  
Days later, another one of the warriors is abducted and mutated, one by one. And each one gets labeled as a missing person, and when Odd learns this he is determined to find them. Which April does and bring them back, but they can't go out and be considered 'normal', but they also want to find out who mutated them and why. They soon learn that the guy, Shredder, has teamed up with XANA and are out to destroy both sets of heroes. How will this go down?

Adopted by Musical Ninja


	8. Odd You're a Cat!

p style="text-align: center;"strongOdd You're a Cat?(Season 2/ AU)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /emTo be honest I really had no main plot other then this.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /Odd is part of a clan of people who can turn into cats, XANA finds out about this and messes with his DNA which keeps him in his cat form. And since his friends doesn't know about his clan's cat DNA, they don't know how to fix him...and they have to deal with hiding the fact that Odd is a cat and can't attend class./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /emThat's all I got./em/p 


	9. The Inner Kitten

**The Inner Kitten (Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

After a late night Akuma attack Cat Noir is hit by a ray from the Akumatized person. Thinking nothing of it since Ladybug sent everything back to normal he went home. The next day Adrien wakes up to find that he has black cat ears, a tail, and cat like pupils. Plagg has no idea as to what to do or why it happened, but for now he has to hide it...easier said then done, how is he suppose to hide his cat like features from the school, friends, his most of all his father. Also to make matters worst, the longer he's Cat Noir, the more he loses of his human mind. But when Marinette finds out about Adrien's condition she puts aside her feeling to try and stay stable around him to help. But there isn't much time, The more he becomes a cat. Well to be honest it's more like a kitten./p

 **Short yes, but I really didn't have many ideas for it, just the concept**


End file.
